IBC-13 is the third most watched network in Mega Manila, Metro Manila, nationwide in October
November 3, 2017 at 3:00 pm 2017 PBA Governors' Cup (PBA players), Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero)), Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar), Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), To Love Again (Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz), Iskul Bukol (Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Maxene Magalona (teacher)), Express Balita (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), Don't Forget the Lyrics! (Ryan Agoncillo), Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango), T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Kitkat, Jimmy Santos) IBC-13 remained as the network of choice for most Filipinos who continued to watch its quality news, sports and values-oriented programs, as it recorded an average audience share of 27% nationwide including both urban and rural homes in October versus ABS-CBN’s 46% versus GMA’s 33%, according to data from Kantar Media. The Kapinoy network outshined its rival networks in every part of the country, particularly in Mega Manila where it registered an audience share of 30%, beating ABS-CBN’s 36% and GMA’s 34%, in Metro Manila where it scored an average audience share of 23%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 41% and GMA’s 27%, in Total Luzon where it recorded an average audience share of 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 43% versus GMA’s 34%, in Total Vizayas as it hit 21%, beating ABS-CBN’s 53% and GMA’s 28%, and in Total Mindanao as it registered 24%, while ABS-CBN got 50% and GMA only got 33%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. The PBA kept its reign as the most watched program in the country as the 2017 PBA Governors' Cup which hit a monthly average national TV ratings game, including the finals are Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts (Game 5) (38.8%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts (Game 4) (38.6%), Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (Game 3) (38.5%), Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (Game 2) (38.3%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts (Game 1) (38.2%); as well as semifinals are TNT Ka Tropa vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (34.9%), Meralco Bolts vs. Star Hotshots (34.8%) and Star Hotshots vs. Meralco Bolts (34.7%). Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell kept its reign as the most watched program in the country as it hit a monthly average national TV rating of 37.8%. Captain Barbell’s (Dominic Roque) super powers got extra power now that fights them their super villains to threat by the superhero, gripping more and more viewers every night. Meanwhile, the singing talented superstars in Born to be a Superstar (37.3%) also continued to mesmerize viewers every Sunday night. Express Balita (36.5%), on the other hand, brought hot and relevant news stories and public service to Filipinos nationwide and is still the most preferred newscast in the country, while its rival programs TV Patrol managed to record 34.4% and 24 Oras which also only managed to record 20.8%. IBC and Secarats-produced hit primetime teleserye To Love Again (31.5%) also brought kilig to viewers where the high school girl Neri (Cherryz Mendoza) and a freshman college boy Diego (Rico dela Paz) will fall in love with their family and their relationship in a romantic love traingle. The million peso prize continues in Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (32.7%) also bolstered the show’s ratings and became a huge trending topic online last month. Kapinoy comedy programs like Iskul Bukol (27.8%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (23.5%) and T.O.D.A.S. (21.8%) also brought fun and entertainment to families nationwide. Viewers were also treated to the sing-along treat in Don't Forget the Lyrics! (26.7%), the romantic love stories in Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (23.1%), the evening musical treat in Dingdong n' Lani (22.7%) and the kilig-serye adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Baby Faced Beauty (22.2%). Meanwhile, the Kapinoy network also performed well across all time blocks, particularly in the primetime block (6PM-12MN) where it recorded an average audience share of 25%, or a 13-points over ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 31%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC-23 also enjoyed high national TV ratings in the morning block (6AM-12NN) with an average audience share of 20% versus ABS-CBN’s 39% versus GMA’s 32%, in the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with an average of audience share of 25%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 33%, and in the afternoon block (3PM-6PM) where it recorded 23% versus ABS-CBN’s 42% versus GMA’s 39%. 'TOP 10 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN OCTOBER 2017 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.9% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup Finals Game 5: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 38.8% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup Finals Game 4: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 38.6% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup Finals Game 3: Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 38.5% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup Finals Game 2: Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 38.3% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup Finals Game 1: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 38.2% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 37.8% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 37.3% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 36.5% #''To Love Again'' (IBC) - 35.1% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup Semifinals: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 34.9% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup Semifinals: Meralco Bolts vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup Semifinals: Star Hotshots vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.4% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.0% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 32.7% #''Little Big Shots'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.3% #''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.9% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.5% #''MMK 25'' / Home Sweetie Home (ABS-CBN) - 27.1% #''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (IBC) - 26.7% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.0% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 23.5% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 23.1% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 22.7% #''Baby Faced Beauty'' (IBC) - 22.2% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 21.8% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 21.1% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 20.8% Source: Kantar Media